Siempre
by Ikii02
Summary: Bella es una chica de 17 años recien cumplidos que se muda a Forks para estar con su padre y hermano donde tambien conseguira el verdadero amor y se dara cuenta de que un siempre puede llegar a cambiar... TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos de mi invención la historia es total y completamente mía.**

**-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-S IEMPRE-SIEMPRE-**

** CAPITULO I:**

Siempre pensé que nunca he estado hecha para que me ocurran cosas especiales, mi vida ha transcurrido de forma lenta y aburrida, sin inconvenientes solo idas y venidas comunes, lamentablemente nunca he tenido una suerte muy especial, las cosas me suelen salir mal, no miento bien, no sé bailar y cuando lo intento termino tropezando con los pies de mi pareja o míos, ¿novedad?, no, siempre tropiezo e incluso he llegado a pensar que a mi cerebro le falta oxigeno, soy una persona que por todo y digo todo me sonrojo, y es lo único que hago cuando debo hablar en público, si, extremadamente tímida. Si, así es, soy Isabella Swan pero es mejor que me llamen Bella sino quieren que les diga un improperio, nunca me gusto Isabella. Soy castaña y ojos marrones, además, extremadamente blanca y tengo 17 años recién cumplidos.

Tengo un hermano con un cuerpo grande y musculoso pero, un cerebro mínimo. Emmet, mi hermano mayor, por un año que conste, gusta de hacerme sonrojar frente a todo el mundo, el es castaño y ojos marrones, pero con una tez un poco mas bronceada. El ha tenido cientos y miles de novias al mismo tiempo, y, aunque lleguen a enterarse de que sale con más cuando está con ellas, lo aman aun más.

También tengo un padre, Charlie es su nombre, es alguien que no suele demostrar sus sentimientos a la gente, pero con su mirada llega a decirte todo lo que quieres saber, el es único, y si, por ser único lo quiero. Ahora estoy viviendo con el ya que Renee mi madre con un cuerpo de señora y cerebro de chica adolecente con su primer novio, se volvió a casar y quería darle su espacio con Phil, su nuevo esposo.

** Si, así es, ¡mi primera historia! Por fin…**

** Espero les guste y la lean es lo primero que me ha hecho tanta ilusión y me encantaría saber sus comentarios, consejos, amenazas e insultos bueno eso si no me gustaría jajaja los quiero mucho un besote… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos de mi invención la historia es total y completamente mía.**

* * *

**-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-S IEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIE MPRE-SIEMPRE-**

**CAPITULO II:**

Simplemente bien, así es, bien no podía decir más nada de Forks solo que el clima ya no lo soportaba, toda esta lluvia me estaba volviendo loca el piso se volvía resbaloso y unas cuantas goteras no eran para menos que unas diez caídas al día y veinte burlas de mi hermano eso no era maravilloso en absoluto.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse con un golpe fuerte y baje corriendo desde mi cuarto violeta hasta la pequeña sala para ver entrar a mi padre todo mojado con una chaqueta azul marino.

-Uf, lo que hay es una tormenta Bella- Dijo quitándose unas cuantas gotas que escurrían desde su cabello.

-No es para menos Charlie este lugar es muy…- medite antes de decir algo que pudiese ofender el lugar donde vivíamos –mojado.

-Si ya lo sé,-suspiro- llevo siete años viviendo aquí- .

-No… si, cariño lo sé pero está lloviendo mucho… aja, aja, aja… si también te quiero- Bajo mi hermano hablando por teléfono con una de sus muchas novias.

Entre en la cocina y tome un vaso de agua lo bebí hasta el fondo, me despedí de Charlie y me monte con Emmet en su Jeep con la música a todo volumen, no entendía como él podía cantar We are Young de Fun a toda voz sin darle pena de que todos lo miraran. Solté una carcajada al oírlo gritar we de la manera más aguda que le había escuchado, así era el de inmaduro.

Divise más cerca de lo que esperaba mi nueva escuela, la única escuela de Forks, todos los chicos miraron a Emmet instantáneamente con envidia cuando entro en el estacionamiento y me pareció asqueroso ver a todas la chicas de la escuela babear por él, juraría que una estaba hablando con su novio cuando vio a Emmet, ese rastro de baba era asqueroso…

Emmet bajo con gran agilidad del Jeep y yo seguía con mis intentos fallidos de no caerme al "intentar" bajar de el.

-Se te olvida una cosa en el carro Emmie- Dijo una chica con tono arrogante señalándome con superioridad.

Yo no logre más que ponerme roja cuando Emmet me bajo en brazos como una bebe y todos reían de mí.

-Ella es mi hermanita menor Bella- Dijo Emmet a la chica con cuerpo muy proporcionado y rubios cabellos, los azules ojos de la chica me miraron con un toque de arrogancia y frialdad.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tanya y soy la cuñada de Emmie- Un momento ¿cuñada?

-Perdona ¿pero a que te refieres con cuñada?- pregunté

-Pues hermanita, mi mejor amigo es Edward y ella es su novia, también Jasper es mi amigo que por lo tanto mi otra cuñada es Kate y mi hermanita menor vendría siendo la hermanita de Edward, Alice pero la hermana de Jasper no puede ser mi hermanita porque es mi novia ¿entendiste?-

- Emmet un año… ¡un año y me cambias por otra!- Dije enfadada.

-No te cambie simplemente tengo más hermanas Bellita-

-¡No me digas Bellita tarado, arrogante!-

Y con esto entre furiosa a la escuela dejándolo a él y a miss arrogancia en otras palabras Tanya mirándome estupefactos en el estacionamiento. Definitivamente yo nunca he sido así en estos casos, el clima me estaba afectando definitivamente.

Pase por dirección a recibir mi horario y una ficha de actividades que podía seleccionar de acuerdo con el club estaban: música, teatro, informática, ciencia, deportes, porristas, fotografía, lectura, entre otros…

A primera hora tendría biología y después química, pero decidí saltarme dos clases para conocer la escuela.

Salí con tranquilidad y camine por toda la escuela hasta que por ultimo encontré un bosque, mire a todos lados, me adentre en el con curiosidad y miedo de caerme caminando con todas las ramas en el piso hasta que mi torpeza no dio para mas y termine raspándome las manos con el suelo y mi jean todo lleno de barro; aun así me pare y camine, el bosque me daba curiosidad y sentía que algo me empujaba a ir más profundo en el, tenía toda mi ropa sucia, mi suéter verde arremangado hasta los codos y mis botas converse blancas llenas de barro y con pasto pegado pero aun así seguí caminando hasta que me conseguí con un hermoso prado del cual unas bellas flores violetas sobresalían.

Me acerque con cautela y capte a cerrar mis ojos cuando sentí el suelo aproximarse pero algo que no me esperaba ocurrió, unos brazos fuertes me sostuvieron en la nada y un torso fornido se encontraba ceñido a mi espalda. Abrí mis ojos y gire entre esos fuertes brazos para agradecerle pero las palabras no salieron, mi mandíbula llego hasta el suelo al ver a ese Dios griego frente a mí.

-¿Te encuentra bien?- Preguntó el chico examinándome de arriba abajo para ver si había algún daño.

-Emm… S… Si gra… Gracias por ayudarme- Estire mi mano hacia el.- Me llamo Isabella Swan pero mejor dime Bella-

-Edward… Edward Cullen ¿Eres nueva?-

-Si-

-¿De dónde eres? ¿Y qué hacías aquí en el bosque, es decir, nadie se interna a un bosque por nada y se embarra?- Pregunto alzando una ceja, maldita sea ¿que le diría que tuve un impulso y que sentí que debía venir? ¿Qué mi corazón me empujaba? sí, claro, a este paso en menos de una semana seria la rara del instituto… de nuevo.

Seguía mirándome interrogante esperando una respuesta.

-Este, yo estaba conociendo la escuela y no se quise entrar-

-Vaya pues suerte, yo regreso al instituto adiós… Bella- Me guiño un ojo y me sentí insignificante si él se iba ¿cómo volvería? Si ni siquiera recordaba por donde salir de este prado.

-¡Espera!- Grite fuertemente antes de que saliera.-No sé como regresar-

-Vamos- Y con esto me tendió una mano para que saliéramos juntos, yo la tome y sentí que algo como un corriente eléctrica recorría mi brazo y estrechaba mi corazón, lo mire impresionada y su mirada estaba igual que la mía aunque sabia disimular mucho más que yo.

Me halo de la mano para que caminara junto a él, en el camino hablamos de cosas muy comunes como que tal iba en las clases, el clima…

-Llegamos- Dijo y al instante me soltó la mano me guiñó un ojo y camino a otro lugar.

Yo decidí entrar en el instituto a buscar un baño de damas y poder arreglar un poco mi aspecto después del gran desastre del bosque. Camine por todo el instituto hasta ver una puerta con un afiche adherido a ella que decía DAMAS y ahí entre; las paredes eran de color marfil estaban rayadas con marcadores y espray rojos con diferentes "improperios" y en uno logre leer el nombre Edward + Tanya entonces comencé a rebobinar mi día ¡ese era el mejor amigo del tarado de mi hermano!

Debajo del nombre de Tanya estaban escritos una cantidad de improperios como tarada, estúpida entre otros que se sobrepasaban y se le notaban por encima a la chica. Tome un trozo de papel higiénico y lo moje un poco para limpiar mis botas, amarre una coleta en mi cabello ya enmarañado y salí del baño antes de la campana.

* * *

Holaa…

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Acepto consejos, amenazas de todo por sus reviews los estaré esperando con muchas ansias. Los aprecio mucho Hasta el siguiente capítulo besos…


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos de mi invención la historia es total y completamente mía.**

**-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-S IEMPRE-SIEMPRE-**

** CAPITULO III:**

Al parecer había pasado todo mi día internada en el bosque con un chico que para mí era desconocido y me salte todas las clases. Al salir del baño me encontré a una chica de cabellos negros y aspecto de duendecillo de verdad que era baja, tenia parecido a alguien que había visto pero aun no daba con quien.

Vista al frente Bella vista al frente me repetía ya que había mirado mucho a la chica la cual se me acerco con una ceja alzada.

-Hola- Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja - ¿Eres la nueva cierto?

Yo asentí y le dedique una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Aah! ¡Qué bueno! Te estaba buscando a la hora del almuerzo, Emmet me hablo de su hermanita y como no te vio iba a ir a buscarte pero yo me ofrecí ya que quería conocerte ¡Por fin otra compañera para las compras! Por cierto me llamo Alice-

-A… Yo soy Bella- le tendí mi mano, pero vaya que agujas llevaba por tacones enserio que era impresionante ¿Caminaría así todo el día?

-Un placer Bella ¿Qué te paso? Estas sucia… Bueno no importa, uh conteo regresivo 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1- Y sonó la campana.

Alice me tomo de la mano con efusividad y si que tenía fuerza, me saco del instituto y me sentó en su hermoso porcshe amarillo, a alguien como ella le quedaba perfecto ese carro.

-Espérame Bells voy a hablar con Emmet para decirle que vamos de compras- Y con esto salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el Jeep de Emmet donde estaba Tanya, un chico de cabellos rubios, una chica rubia con un cuerpo escultural y hermosa sonrisa, otra de cabellos negros y Edward… ¿Edward? Si ese era Edward besándose con Tanya los dos estaban en una posición impresionante, ella tenía la pierna alrededor de la cintura de él y Edward la sostenía fuertemente de la espalda sin contar que a Tanya se le veía hasta el alma, eso no parecía en nada un beso romántico mas bien daba la impresión de ser algo porno guacatela y lo peor es que yo sentí celos ¡Celos!

Emmet sostenía a la chica escultural abrazándola y giro miro a Alice para seguidamente fijar su mirada en mí y hacer un gesto con la mano para que fuera donde él estaba ahora. Puse mala cara y baje del auto camine lenta muy lentamente hasta que Alice llego y me llevo prácticamente trotando hasta ellos.

-¡Bella! Te presento a mi novia Rosalie- Y mi boca llego hasta el centro de la Tierra de la impresión. Rosalie me tendió su mano con las uñas pintadas en fucsia y una dorada.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien gracias Rosalie ¿y tú?-

-Dile Ross- Intervino Alice- Somos mejores amigas- Aclaro sonriente y yo asentí- Ella nos acompañara de compras, tiene un gusta que casi llega a compararse con el mio- Rosalie le dio un codazo y Alice le respondió en el estomago dejando a Ross sin aire.

-Esta bien, pero debo buscar el dinero en mi casa-

-Oh nada de eso, todo será un regalo Bells- Dijo Ross y con esto me llevaron sin mediar palabra al centro comercial. Ni siquiera dieron tiempo para saludar a los que estaban ahí pero lo cierto es que no me apetecía estando Edward y Tanya ahí eran tan antipáticos, ni siquiera dijeron hola solo se besuqueaban en mi cara.

Cuando llegamos del centro comercial con una gran cantidad de bolsas, nunca había estado tan cansada, me llevaron a mi casa Charlie ni Emmet estaban así que decidí darme una ducha refrescante y dormir un rato.

A mitad de mi relajante sueño sentí que algo se movía sobre mi cama sabía que era Emmet así que agarre mi almohada y lo golpee más vale y no que al abrir mis ojos tenía otros esmeraldas posados en mi, Edward estaba mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué rayos te ocurre, por que estas en mi habitación?- Grite cabreada ¿cómo se atrevía a entrar en mi cuarto?

-Emmet está con su novia y me dijo que viniera a cuidarte-

-¡Sal ahora!- Y monte en cólera, lo empuje hasta afuera y le puse candado a la puerta, apenas lo conocía y ya me tenia de los pelos. No me saludó por estar besuqueándose y ahora entraba en mi cuarto como si nada.

-Bella- Su voz atravesó mi puerta y me di cuenta que ese era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado, su voz, ¿Qué era tenerla distorsionada por una puerta, sin darme cuenta de su verdadera hermosura? Oh Dios mío ¿Ese chico me gustaba? Vaya que el clima me estaba pegando y duro –Bella solo estaba viendo tu cuarto además tú ni estabas ¿qué esperabas, que me quedara solo en la sala sin hacer nada? Anda abre Bella- Rogó.

Y me resistí a abrirle. Edward estuvo sentado en fuera de mi cuarto durante más de dos horas hasta que a mi fabuloso hermano se le ocurrió llegar con todo su grupo el chico rubio, la chica de cabellos oscuros, una rubia que estaba con Tanya, Alice y Rosalie las cuales llegaron a "tocarme" la puerta hasta que entraron y echaron a Edward de el pasillo que intento entrar. Comenzaron a maquillarme y a arreglarme el cabello para proseguir con la ropa la cual consistía en una blusa roja con volados, un pantalón de cuero negro y unas botas de tacón negras corte bajo.

-Lista- anuncio Alice y le dio vuelta a la silla para que me mirara en el espejo y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al ver a otra en el espejo ¡De verdad! Esa era yo y estaba hermosa nunca creí poder verme así, tenía el pelo en rulos que caían de forma natural y mi maquillaje era claro a excepción de mis labios pintados en rojo.

-Chicas yo… Gracias ¿Pero en qué consiste esto?- Pregunte refiriéndome a mi vestuario.

-Vamos a un club nocturno todos- Respondió Ross.

Yo puse mala cara al pensar en que mañana había clase y estaba Tanya y Edward allí, el resto no importaba ni siquiera lo conocía. Las chicas me arrastraron escaleras abajo y todos quedaron con la mandíbula dislocada y yo sonreí al ver como Tanya me miraba con envidia.

Salimos de casa y yo me fui con Alice y Rosalie en su porcshe amarillo mientras que el resto se dividió entre el jeep de Emmet y el volvo de Edward. Nosotras íbamos cantando I Knew You Were Trouble de Taylor Swift hasta que terminamos llegando al club el cual estaba fabuloso la iluminación era con reflectores rojo y la decoración era con rosas.

Me disperse con Alice ya que Ross estaba bailando entre la multitud con Emmet cuando voltee Alice ya no estaba y yo no sabía en donde me encontraba ni donde estaban todos, entonces choque con alguien y caí al darme la vuelta estaba un fornido chico muy guapo de tez morena.

-Lo siento- Dije

-No hay problema linda- Dijo y se fue caminando.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos de mi invención la historia es total y completamente mía.**

**-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-S IEMPRE-SIEMPRE-**

** CAPITULO IV:**

El encuentro con el moreno chico me dejo en las nubes y de repente sentí que alguien me halo fuertemente y para mi sorpresa era Edward.

-¿Dónde rayos estaba? Alice te estaba buscando como loca por todo el lugar-

- A ti que te importa- Le respondí con su mismo tono y me fui caminando por otro lado de verdad me estaba sacando de quicio.

Seguí pensando en el moreno que por cierto no le había visto el rostro pero algo se me hacia conocido el tono de su voz me recordaba algo pero entre toda la música no podía oírlo bien. Decidí salir del club nocturno a tomar un poco de aire, así que me senté en la acera a pensar cuando sentí que dos manos cubrían mis ojos y alguien me daba un beso en la mejilla, emocionada gire a verlo.

-¡Jacob!- Grite, Jacob había sido mi mejor amigo en Phoenix hasta que se mudo a Alaska con una tía para poder entrar en una universidad hace dos años, el era mayor que yo por dos simples años pero nos comportábamos a la misma altura, cuando el tenia doce años y yo diez nos hicimos novios aunque éramos de esos que se daban besos en la mejilla, su padre también vive aquí y es el mejor amigo de Charlie.

-Bella, ¿te sientes mejor?- Entonces rebobine él era el moreno guapo y vaya que había cambiado desde los diecisiete.

-Si gracias, cuánto tiempo, si que has cambiado- Dije cambiando de tema.

-Oh, tu también Bella, estas más guapa ahora- Entonces tomo un mechón de mi cabello lo olio y me beso la mejilla dulcemente lo mire a los ojos y me sonroje fuertemente –Ya que hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿Te apetecería salir mañana a tomar un café después de clase?-

-Si, claro- Respondí entonces Jacob se levantó me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios y se fue.

Edward estaba parado mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bella nos vamos ahora- Dijo como una orden.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa quien dijo que me tengo que ir, además donde está tú querida novia?-

-Ella se fue con un amigo hace rato y Emmet me dijo que te llevara a casa cuando te diviso saliendo del club- Respondió de forma cortante y presiono la alarme del Volvo, yo me senté en el lugar del copiloto y cerré con un portazo. Edward me dejo en casa y para sorpresa mía el también bajo del auto y espero a entrar.

-Aja ¿y ahora que se te ofrece Edward?- Dije en tono tajante.

- Nada solo quiero pasar Bella, Emmet me mando a cuidarte-

Paso por mi lado, se sentó en el sillón, prendió el televisor y comenzó a pasar de canal en canal. Yo por mi parte decidí sentarme a su lado; vimos una película de terror bastante sangrienta hasta que ya no aguante le tome fuertemente el brazo y escondí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, el zafo su brazo de mi agarre y tomo mi mano mientras que con su pulgar hacia círculos en mi mano entonces deje de sentir miedo.

Al terminar la película zafe mi mano de su agarre y me dirigí a la cocina seguida de Edward quien me miraba muy atento; puse a preparar chocolate caliente ya que la noche estaba fría, Edward se sentó en la alacena.

-Bella- Dijo mirándome atentamente.

-Dime-

-Este… Yo me preguntaba quién era el chico que estaba contigo, pero bueno si te sientes incomoda y no quieres responderme no hay problema no me impor…-

-Edward Edward el es un viejo amigo que se había mudado a Alaska- Respondí sin permitirle que fuera más lejos.

Y entonces sonó el celular de Edward quien me miro y pidió permiso para ir al baño sin embargo yo quería escuchar así que espere a que el subiera las escaleras y me fui de puntitas hasta llegar a la puerta del baño donde se escuchaba toda la conversación.

_-Tanya estoy en casa de Emmet que me mando a cuidar a Bella… No… ¿Vas a venir?... Ella no es eso… Está bien ven a averiguar que hago… Tranquila no pienso acostarme con ella… Aquí te espero… Te amo._

Y entonces salí como alma que lleva el diablo antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba espiando pero mi mala suerte triunfo y a mitad del camino caí como rana platanera y Edward salió corriendo y me tomo de la mano para ayudar a levantarme.

-¿Te has golpeado muy fuerte? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Por qué te caíste? Espera… ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?- Pregunto y la cara se me cayó de vergüenza.

-Este… Yo e… vine a buscar m-mi ca-cargador- Tartamudee y bueno hoy la había puesto pues soy una pésima mentirosa; Edward me miro con una ceja alzada y entonces sonó el timbre.

-¿Quién?- Pregunte y el nombre que menos quería oír sonó.

-Tanyaa- Respondió de manera aguda- ¿Aquí esta Edward, mi amor?-

Edward abrió la puerta y me hizo a un lado mientras Tanya se lanzaba a sus brazos, enrollaba sus dos piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo besaba con pasión o más bien con morbosidad en mis narices por eso decidí encerrarme en mi habitación y a mitad de las escaleras Tanya me llamo.

-¡Bellitaa, compre una película de romance ven a verla con nosotros no te vayas!- Grito con su voz chillona – Además invite a mi primo a hacerte compañía- Sonrió y sonó la puerta, Tanya la abrió.

-¡Jameees!- Grito sonriendo.

Espero les guste este capítulo prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero es que también tengo deberes jajaja bueno desde el miércoles tendré mucho tiempo para escribir historias debido a las elecciones… Espero con ansias sus comentarios, opiniones, consejos, amenazas e insultos (bueno estos dos últimos no tanto jajaja) ¡en general espero sus reviews! Un besotee…


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos de mi invención la historia es total y completamente mía.**

**-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-S IEMPRE-SIEMPRE-**

** CAPITULO V:**

Tanya se lanzo a brazos de James el cual la hizo girar y la puso de vuelta en el suelo para seguidamente posar su mirada en mí.

-¡Bella! Cuanto tiempo desde que te fuiste de Phoenix- Exclamo acercándose a darme un abrazo y yo me aleje de él cuanto podía; James estudiaba conmigo en Phoenix y me acosaba todo el tiempo razones por las cuales había eliminado mis redes sociales, no había momento en el que no estuviera molestándome ni llevando flores, cartas, mensajes que de hecho no sabía de dónde había conseguido mi número, en realidad el chico era bastante atractivo de físico con su cabello rubio en una coleta más o menos largo, de tez blanca, alto y ojos azules penetrantes. El me miro alzando ambas cejas con antipatía.

-No ha pasado casi nada de tiempo y te puedo decir que estoy mejor aquí, enserio agradezco tu visita y pues bueno disfruten la peli- Y a medio paso para alejarme Edward me tomo de la mano y esa corriente recorrió todo mi cuerpo y estrecho mi corazón fuertemente haciendo que me estremeciera.

-Bella quedate aquí que por eso ha venido James-

-¡Por Dios!- Exclamo Tanya.- Ustedes se conocen, hacen una pareja ideal ¿sabían?- Y yo quede petrificada.

-Exacto Bella vine a conocer a mi cita a ciegas- Dijo James.

-¡Espera ¿Qué?!- Grite exasperada.

Entonces sin decir po James me halo de la mano y me sentó a su lado mientras Tanya ponía la película y me tuve que quedar callada. A media película James paso su mano por mis hombros y yo con "delicadeza" la quite.

-Bella estas muy Bella- Dijo y mis ojos parecían platos además de que mi estomago dio un fuerte giro y subió por mi garganta para seguidamente yo pararme de un tiro directo al baño.

-Bella- Se oyó la voz de Edward a través de la puerta quien al no responderle entro de un tiro y sostuvo mi cabello mientras masajeaba mi espalda dulcemente. Cuando termine de devolver la comida por donde vino Edward fue por un vaso de agua y me lo dio a beber mientras sostenía mi cabello nuevamente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos y me di cuenta que era el color más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, el de sus ojos.

-Si… Gracias- Entonces él se acerco a mí, tanto que mi corazón se acelero.

-Cuenta conmigo en todo- Dijo y puso su frente contra la mía.

Entonces ya estaba flechada e intente unir mis labios a los suyos, solo un poco mas y lo besaría, ese sería mi primer beso de verdad, pero recordé algo el tenia novia y la amaba o eso parecía, cuando el acerco sus labios yo gire mi cara y el estampo sus labios en mi mejilla. Edward se quedo callado mirándome pensativo, se paro y me tendió la mano la cual acepte gustosa.

El pidió permiso para quedarse en el baño y yo baje a llevar el vaso, ¡y vaya sorpresa que me lleve! Tanya estaba sobre James besándolo mientras James introducía una mano bajo su blusa y yo termine arruinando el momento al caerme, terminando por cortarme la mano y el varazo con el vidrio del vaso que había roto al caerme; en ese instante Edward bajo corriendo las escaleras y todo se volvió negro…

Desperté mirando un techo blanco iluminado y mire las paredes del mismo color, de repente sentí una punzada de dolor en mis brazos y uno lo tenía vendado mientras que a otro le pasaban suero entonces me di cuenta que tenia a una figura masculina frente a mí y estaba dormido en el sofá, era Edward.

Paso como media hora y yo seguía observando su sueño, era algo totalmente bello, me fije en su camisa manchada de sangre y sus pantalones salpicados y llenos del mismo liquido. Edward despertó y me miro con ternura tocando mi cabello enmarañado.

-Has despertado- Dijo y sus ojos se iluminaron -¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si gracias por preguntar, ¿Qué paso?-

-Te caíste en las escaleras mientras tenías un vaso de vidrio en tus manos, te golpeaste muy duro en tu cabeza y creo que te fracturaste y vas a tener que utilizar muletas durante una semana-

Yo abrí espacio en mi cama y palmee un lado para que él se acostara y eso hizo, puso su cabeza en mi vientre y beso mi mano, yo acerque mi mano como pude y consentí su cabello y volví a quedarme dormida, así tuve un sueño muy placentero.

** Holaa les seré sincera, me pareció necesario que Edward ya se estuviera dando cuenta que quiere a Bella pero se avecinan problemas con James allí en Forks y díganme que les pareció lo que estaba haciendo Tanya con su supuesto primo… **

** Le agradezco por comentar a: PazCollen seguiré tus consejos, tienes muy buenas ideas, maleja twihard era fácil predecir a Jacob jajaja… Mis sinceras disculpas pero ni había podido responderles aunque lo intente poner, pero tarde lo coloque y no actualizo… Un beso para ambas y cuídense.**

** Lectores y lectora ¿Qué les parecería un Edward POV?**

** ¡Espero sus reviews de corazón! Necesito saber si les gusta o que tal va la historia además de que le parecería el Edward POV… Gracias y nos leemos pronto un abrazote y besotee se cuidan! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos de mi invención la historia es total y completamente mía.**

**-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-S IEMPRE-SIEMPRE-**

** CAPITULO VI:**

** Edward POV:**

Bella se quedó dormida mientras yo tenía mi cabeza en su vientre, nunca había presenciado algo más hermoso que a este ángel dormido, su piel inmaculada relucía como miles de diamantes a la luz del día y su hermoso cabello estaba desparramado por toda la almohada. Terrible fue verla en el suelo llena de sangre, por un momento pensé que se había muerto.

** Flashback:**

En el momento que meditaba porque Bella no me había querido besar escuche un terrible sonido de algo partiéndose y un golpe sordo, así que baje corriendo y la vi ahí tirada al final de las escaleras con sus ojos cerrados mientras Tanya y James la miraban estupefactos.

Yo tome su pulso y la alcé para ponerla en el auto ya que una ambulancia no llegaría rápido. Apenas llegue los enfermeros la montaron en una camilla y mi padre salió a revisarla; mientras yo esperaba saber de Bella llego Emmet corriendo con Alice y Rosalie al borde de las lágrimas, Bella les había agradado eso se notaba a leguas, seguidamente entro Jasper con Kate de la mano, quien venía con cara de pocos amigos. Media hora después venia mi amada novia junto con su primo James quien la miraba con deseo, bueno hasta eran ideas mías.

-Edward, amor ¿Cómo se encuentra Bella?- Pregunto sentándose en mi regazo.

-No lo sé pero estoy preocupado-

Poco después salió Carlisle diciendo que ella estaba muy bien, solo que se había fracturado y estaba sedada. Charlie el padre de Bella entro en la habitación con Emmet y duró cuanto pudo. A mitad de la madrugada todos se fueron y yo quede cuidando de Bella, la cual no podía dejar presenciar.

**Fin Flashback**

Suspire y dormí un rato, ya sabiendo que Bella estaba bien, podía descansar un poco, no había dormido toda la noche cuidando de ella.

Bella se movió y me despertó, ella me miro tímidamente y sonrojada levemente.

-Perdón-

-No hay problema Bella ¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunte mirando sus ojos chocolate, los cuales eran tan hermosos que no había nada comparable, podía vivir todo el tiempo observando esos hermosos ojos y me fundiría en ellos hasta mi muerte.

-No… Lo que pasa es que debo ir al baño- Y se sonrojo hasta los topes.

-Oh si, perdona, ya te ayudo- Alce el suero y la lleve hasta el baño.

Bella carraspeo mirándome sonrojada, que tierno era ese color, se asemejaba a una muñeca de porcelana.

-Pues… ¿T-te po-podrias voltear mientras hago… Ya sabes?- Preguntó y entonces fui yo a quien se le calentaron las mejillas.

-Claro, perdona Bella- Poco después la lleve devuelta a la camilla.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper me miraban con los ojos como platos y cuando salió Bella se dedicaron una mirada entre sí para soltar una gran carcajada; los chicos habían traído juegos de mesa y un Ipod debido a que Bella estaría una noche más en el hospital.

Pasamos una tarde tan amena llena de risas que sería difícil de olvidar, lo que causo una gran carcajada fue ver cuando Emmet traía un vaso lleno de jugo de mora y por accidente se lo derramo a Alice la cual soltó un grito y persiguió a Emmet por todo el hospital con una jarra de jugo de uva salpicándolo por todos lados y a los pacientes, para que papá los mandara a limpiar después de que Alice alcanzo a Emmet y el termino lleno de jugo. Mi madre trajo un exquisito almuerzo y todos cenamos en el hospital, a mamá le agrado en demasía Bella y decía que era la hija adoptiva igual que Rosalie.

Al final del día todos se fueron y yo me ofrecí a cuidar de Bella, quien me hizo espacio en la cama, pero por miedo a que ella se callera dormí en el sofá y espere hasta que ella se durmiera para yo descansar, la observé un rato mas y apagué el televisor, la arrope bien y bese su frente dulcemente y pude dormir con total paz, pensando en mi dulce Bella.

**¿Cómo les ha parecido? Ya tienen el primer Edward POV ¿Les gustó? Porque eso espero jajaja. Si quisieran los puntos de vista de otros de los personajes de la historia sería estupendo que me lo dijeran, pues hago esto principalmente para complacerlos y complacerme a mí cada vez que alguien lee porque ustedes son quienes me hacen seguir escribiendo…**

** Agradezco demasiado sus reviews principalmente a: PazCollen a la cual le confirmo que si tiene ideas estupendas así como consejos. Debii Hale gracias por su comentario que enserio me hizo reír espero que te complazca con el Edward POV y pronto te enteraras que estaba haciendo Emmet… Si te agradaría otros puntos de vista solo debes decírmelo. ¡Un beso para ambas se cuidan y sigan leyendo!**

** Espero con ansias sus reviews que son lo que me hacen seguir escribiendo, mi inspiración se las debo a ustedes… Gracias por leer un beso y abrazo pronto nos leemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos de mi invención la historia es total y completamente mía.**

**-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-S IEMPRE-SIEMPRE-**

** CAPITULO VII:**

**Bella POV:**

Desperté temprano y dirigí mi mirada al sofá que estaba frente mi cama, Edward seguía ahí dormido con sus cabellos desordenados los cuales seguían resplandeciendo con la luz fosforescente, su respiración era lenta y pasiva, se veía tan bello.

Mi respiración se corto cuando abrió sus ojos y dio paso a un verde esmeralda que destilaba luz.

-Buen día- Dije sonriéndole.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Bien gracias ¿Me podrías ayudar?- Y ese característico calor en mis mejillas volvió.

Edward se levanto y me llevó al baño, ya no sentía tanta pena como ayer y el sabia que se lo pedía porque no podía sola. Desde ayer no hacía sino pensar en que decirle a Edward sobre Tanya ¿Cómo esa chica podría ser tan estúpida y desperdiciar a un chico tan valioso como Edward?

Salimos de la habitación y la enfermera ya estaba ahí para tomarme la tención y sacarme la sangre, esa era la peor parte, odiaba las agujas no, no las odiaba les tenia terror. A los 12 años me torcí el tobillo como una de las tantas veces intentando bailar Hip Hop y cuando una enfermera se confundió e intento sacarme la sangre corrí por todo el hospital de Phoenix como una pequeña loca, a mi madre terminaron llamándola del manicomio y tuvo que explicar mi pequeño problema con las agujas.

Edward me dirigió una mirada picara y me ayudo a sentar en el borde de la cama, primero cubrió con una mano mis ojos y luego tomo mi mano con la otra; sentí el aguijonazo en mi brazo y no pude más que decir auch.

-Ya estas lista corazón- Dijo la enfermera- Vamos a revisar tus exámenes de sangre y te daremos de alta, mientras puedes recoger tus cosas linda-

-Gracias enfermera Olivia-

Olivia era una enfermera mayor y tenía un gran corazón, me trataba con mucho cariño; su cabello estaba lleno de canas y su cara era tierna, los ojos eran azules además tenía una estatura pequeña y estaba pachoncita.

Edward me ayudaba a recoger o más bien recogía todo debido a que tenía mis varazos vendados. La puerta sonó tres veces y Carlisle apareció por la puerta.

-Bella ya te puedes ir, Edward te llevara a mi casa porque Esme tiene el almuerzo preparado y se sabe que tu padre no está en casa y Emmet en el instituto ¿No hay problema?- Pensé en decir que era mucha molestia pero no podía cocinar ni hacer nada en casa por mi cuenta.

-No hay problema, gracias-

Edward me ayudo a montar en el Volvo plateado de él y arrancó el carro, encendió el radio y una hermosa música de piano inundo el ambiente, todo el camino yo permanecía en silencio, me parecía incomodo llegar a cortarlo ya que en este momento no necesitaba palabras.

Estacionamos en una hermosa casa con un jardín lleno de flores bien arregladas, Edward bajo del auto y me ayudo a mí a seguir su ejemplo, me sostuvo hasta la entrada y con una llave plateada abrió la puerta de madera para dar paso a una hermosa sala, muy bien decorada. Esme salió de una habitación y exclamó con fuerza:

-¡Bienvenida a casa Bella!-

** ¿Les gustó? Espero que sii… ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá el próximo capítulo? Este presenta a una amable anciana que trabaja en el hospital, planeo introducirla mejor en esta historia ya que ella tendrá mucho que ver…**

** ¿Quisieran otro Edward POV o Emmet, tal vez Alice e incluso Rosalie y Jasper, Carlisle o Esme y si quisieran incluir a Olivia? Pues no duden en decírmelo ya que como ustedes deben saber yo escribo para complacerlos y al saber que les gusta me complazco, me alegro.**

** Mil gracias a Debii Hale la cual me hace pasar un buen rato leyendo sus reviews, además el Edward POV iba dedicado a ti, que me animaste mucho al igual que PazCollen…**

** En fin Debii Hale espero te agrade este capítulo, si quisieras aconsejarme en algo está bien recibido ¡Te mando un abrazo y beso virtual te cuidas!**

** Les agradezco en demasía que lean mi historia al igual los que le han dado a favorites así como a followers… Recuerden que ustedes son mi inspiración y los tomo en cuenta ¡Un beso y abrazo se cuidan nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos de mi invención la historia es total y completamente mía.**

**-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-S IEMPRE-SIEMPRE-**

** CAPITULO VIII:**

**Edward POV:**

Bella estaba sonrojada mientras Esme la abrazaba calurosamente, yo reía al ver la escena ya que Alice bajo corriendo y se unió al abrazo familiar, si familiar, Bella ya era parte de la familia; el hecho de que Alice faltara a clases fue porque Esme le pidió ayuda para arreglar la habitación de Bella y traer su ropa, Emmet siempre se quedaba aquí así que ya tenía todo arreglado; lo que Bella no sabía era que se iba a quedar aquí durante un mes aproximadamente, debido a que Charlie tenía que firmar unos papeles en Phoenix.

Bella devolvió el abrazo sonriente, si a eso se le podía llamar abrazo porque sus dos brazos estaban vendados.

-Eres perfecta- Dijo mi madre – Eres perfecta para él.

-Lo eres no como esa perr… perdón Tanya- Dijo Alice como si no estuviera presente, esta bien a Alice ni a mi madre les agradaba Tanya ¿Pero que se les había metido con Bella?

-Bienvenida- Dije y bese su mejilla, que suave era su piel, es cierto había tenido varias novias pero ninguna tenía una piel tan suave aunque se echaran cremas de todo tipo. –Te muestro la casa-

Bella me sonrió agradeciéndome en silencio, primero le mostré la cocina.

-¿Así que aquí hace magia Esme?- Pregunto riendo.

-Si, aquí se preparan las mejores comidas ¿Sabes?-

-Si, ya me he dado cuanta- Me miro y seguimos caminando hasta que ella vio mi piano de cola posado en un cuarto blanco inmaculado. Y ahí estaba el solo invitándome a tocar sus hermosas teclas.

-Vaya- Bella dijo en un suspiro -¿De quién es?-

-Mío- Y la tome de los hombros ayudándola a sentar debido a sus muletas.

Comencé a tocar una melodía que yo empezó a hacer el extraño día que la vi.

**(La melodía se ha de llamar River Flows In You, es de Yiruma)**

Sentía la mirada de Bella posada en mi todo el tiempo, cuando movía mis manos, cuando pensaba en ella con cada tecla que tacaba, cuando estuve por besarla, cuando estaba desmayada, cuando la observaba mientras dormía, cuando me miro y me di cuenta que no había ser más hermoso que ella y por ultimo cuando me di cuenta de que la ame desde el comienzo.

Termine de tocar y Bella me miro a los ojos, así acerque mi rostro a ella y no dude en tocar sus labios con los míos. ¡QUE SENSACION MÁS HERMOSA! Sus labios eran suaves y delicados. Ella entreabrió sus labios dejándome paso y conseguimos el ritmo perfecto, por fin sentía que era feliz, que era la persona más feliz del mundo o del universo. Amaba a Bella con todo mí ser y no la perdería.

Separamos nuestros labios por falta de aire.

-Edward yo…- Y no deje que terminara porque uni de nuevo mis labios a los suyos.

**Bella POV:**

Mi primer beso ¡Mi primer beso! Se estaba dando con el hombre que quería ¡Si yo Isabella Swan quería a Edward Cullen!

-Edward yo…- Me iba a disculpar cuando volvió a darme otro beso, era la sensación mas… No tenía palabras para describir la sensación pero era perfecta, nuestros labios estaban sincronizados, como un baile lento pero hermoso, como el sol reflejado en el agua clara y da destellos de luz, como almas gemelas, como Edward y yo…

Esas hermosas esmeraldas volvieron a mirarme al finalizar el beso y destellaban alegría y amor ¿Amor?

-Nada Bella, nada- Y unió de nuevo sus labios en este hermoso y perfecto baile de pareja, y eso que sabia bailar.

-Jumm- Se oyó desde la puerta y cuando volteamos Tanya estaba parada mirándonos con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de ira terrible.

-Tanya- Dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

James acompañaba a la chica y me sonreía para seguidamente guiñarme un ojo y alzar las cejas. Esme y Alice se asomaron y nos miraron a todos. Yo solo acate a cerrar los ojos cuando Tanya llego a golpearme…

** Holaa ¿Cómo están? Yo espero que bien… ¿Qué tal les ha parecido este capítulo? ¡Edward y Bella se dieron cuenta que se aman! Y pasaron directo al grano jajaja…**

** Este capítulo va dedicado a mi querida y única hermana mayor… Ella sabe porque :D (Aunque vives conmigo nada me cuesta dedicártelo por aquí).**

** ¡Gracias a quienes le dieron followers y favorites!**

** ¡PazCollen aquí tienes tu Edward POV y un poquito de Bella jajaja gracias por tu reviews me saco risas tomare tus consejos e ideas fabulosas en cuenta un besoo y te cuidas! Gracias…**

** Gracias a quienes han leído espero les guste… ¡Quiero sus reviews a ver que les ha parecidoo!**

** Bueno espero les haya gustado les deseo feliz noche aclaro que aquí son las 7:55 a fin un beso se cuidan y nos leemos pronto**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos de mi invención la historia es total y completamente mía.**

* * *

**-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-S IEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIE MPRE-SIEMPRE-**

**CAPITULO VIII:**

**Bella POV:**

Edward sostuvo la mano de Tanya antes de que impactara en mi rostro, estuvo tan cerca que pensé que mi ojo derecho quedaría de un color violáceo.

-No te atrevas a tocar a Bella nunca Tanya- Dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi amor ella te estaba besando ¿Qué no entiendes? Solo te intentaba defender-

Tanya me miraba con ira mientras Alice y Esme sonreían triunfantes, de verdad no las entendía; James me sonrió y me tendió una mano.

-Bella salgamos y dejemos que la pareja feliz arregle sus problemas-

-Lo siento James pero si no te has dado cuenta estoy enferma- Respondí con desconfianza.

Edward le dirigió una mirada a Alice la cual me ayudo a parar y me llevo lejos de la escena.

-Ven Bella- Dijo Alice y me llevo al segundo piso, entramos a un cuarto pintado de fucsia con rosa claro, el cuarto tenia afiches de cantantes y actores de todo tipo, también tenía distribuidas fotos en todos lados, y estaban redondeadas con escarcha perlada; una cama grande con funda vino y cortinas perla estaba en medio de la habitación y dos pequeñas mesas de noche blancas con botones rosa estaban a cada lado, en una tenía una lámpara y la otra un ramo de rosas melón con una tarjeta en forma de corazón.

-Bienvenida a mi cuarto, Bella- Dijo sonriente.

-Gracias tu cuarto es muy… Rosa- Le respondí con una sonrisa tímida.

-Si, lo es ahora te agradecería que me dieras detalles-

Mire a Alice con duda y ella me señalo una foto de Edward.

-Oh… Emm… Pues nada, solo lo besé- Respondí sonrojada.

Alice comenzó a saltar en su cama y a pegar gritos.

-LO SABÌA, LO SABÌA USTEDES SE AMAN, USTEDES SE AMAN- Ahora estaba cantando, Alice se sentó en la cama y me sonrió. Yo mire a Alice como si fuera una extraterrestre.

-Alice a penas y lo conozco- Susurré.

-Al igual que yo a ti y eres mi mejor amiga- Sonrió – Ademas ¿Qué chico recién conocido se queda durante dos días cuidando de una chica que por cierto recién conoce?- Pregunto alzando una ceja de manera interrogante y lo que causo fue risa por su gracioso aspecto.

-Emm… No se-

-¡Vez nadie lo hace! Edward tiene que dejar a esa zorr…-

-¡Alice! Edward ama a Tanya no a mi- La corte antes de que terminara su sucia frase.

-Si te ama Bella, creedme pronto terminaran juntos- Y con esto la chica sacó una caja llena de chocolates rellenos con fresa -¿Quieres?- Tome uno de la caja e intente sentarme a su lado en la cama. Alice prendió el televisor y se puso a ver su saga favorita Twilight.

**Edward POV:**

Le dirigí una mirada a Alice para que sacara a Bella de donde estábamos, no lo podía creer, había besado a Bella y Tanya estaba allí…

-Mi amor ella te estaba besando ¿Qué no entiendes? Solo te intentaba defender-Decía Tanya con los ojos llorosos –Edward me estas lastimando… Me duele- Dijo ya llorando. Yo había olvidado que tenía mi mano aun aferrada a su fino brazo.

-Lo siento Tanya, no sabía que te lastimaba- Tanya asintió mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla recién bronceada.

-¿Por qué la besaste Edward?-

-Yo… Me deje llevar, lo siento amor no volveré a hacerlo. Ruego tu perdón- Tanya me sonrió y me beso en la mejilla.

-No tocare tus labios porque no me gusta el sabor de animales- Dijo y salió de la habitación sonriente.

-Adios Edward- Dijo James despidiéndose con la mano.

Esme seguía para en la puerta mirándome con reproche.

-¿Por qué Edward?- Dijo y se fue dejándome en mi soledad.

Y mis pensamientos volvieron a la chica que amo Bella y sus labios...

* * *

**¿Cómo les ha parecido? Edward le ruega a Tanya… Pobre ¿no?**

**¡Hoy es día de elecciones en mi país!**

**Aja ahora díganme como le ha parecido el capitulo… Mil gracias a las personas que le dieron followers y favorites recuerden que mis historia son para ustedes :D**

**Agradecería sus reviews para saber que tal va la historia… Recuerden los reviews hacen una autora feliz :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos de mi invención la historia es total y completamente mía.**

**-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-S IEMPRE-SIEMPRE-**

**CAPITULO X:**

**Edward POV:**

Escuchaba gritos de Alice y a Bella mandándola a callar, yo seguía en la habitación del piano…

Me senté en el suelo mirando al blanco techo. Yo se que amo a Bella pero no podía dejar a Tanya por más que mis padres lo quisieran, tenía el deber con mi familia. Lo que nos había llevado tanto no podía dejarlo, tenía que seguir luchando por mas que les dolieran, aunque no les doliera tanto como a mí, yo no debo contarle nada a Bella porque si lo hiciera simplemente arruinaría todo, todo por lo que he luchado. Solo había una persona capaz de ayudarme y esa era Olivia Denali, abuela de Tanya Denali mi novia.

Monte en mi Volvo y salí directo al hospital, Olivia me recibió con un caluroso a abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?- Dijo ella intentando adivinar lo que tenia dentro, lo que me dolía no poder dejar a Tanya.

-Lo intento… Lo intento pero no puedo, le fallaría a mi familia- Dije mirándola a los ojos con cara desgarradora.

-Hay pequeño yo también he sufrido, me he llevado muchas malas con ellas y miradme aquí estoy viva y luchando. Hijo tu sabes que me ha pasado, deberías hacerlo fácil deja a Tanya y ve con ella- Dijo refiriéndose a Bella- Si la amas no debe haber ninguna barrera, miradme a mi me echaron de la casa, me trataron como una inmunda y mi esposo murió. Ellas me han hecho infeliz pero sigo aquí y las he vencido. Tu ni nadie necesita lo que ellas te ofrecen pequeño. Ahora ve con tu niña y hazla feliz mientras yo trabajo para seguir- Y me empujo fuera del hospital no sin antes darme una palmada en la espalda.

-Gracias Olivia-

Monte en mi carro y me dirigí a casa. Bella lo sabría pero no así yo tenía que confesarle todo.

**Bella POV:**

-¡Alice ya para!- Grite al verla saltando por todo el cuarto como si tuviera resortes en los pies.

-¡AAH JASPER TERMINO CON KATE!- Gritaba como loca por la habitación, puso música country y la bailaba.

-¡MAMÀ VEN RAPIDO!- Grito desde la puerta y Esme entro como un rayo con sus hermosos cabellos alborotados.

-¡LO SE LO SE! ¡POR FIN ALICE POR FIIIIN!- Y acompaño a Alice en sus saltos por la habitación, de tal palo tal astilla.

Yo decidí quedarme sentada mirándolas. Edward me pasaba por la cabeza… Sus labios, sus suaves labios parecían droga, lo se estaba enamorada pero no podía decirle nada, es más el tenia novia y yo… Y yo era una pobre solterona que nunca se había dado un beso, además el sábado tenía una cita con Jacob o bueno una salida de amigos ya que para que me inviten a una cita, simplemente ni los sancudos se me acercaban.

Mi teléfono sonó por primera vez en estos días, lo revise y decía Renee mensaje de voz.

_Alo mi amor, cuanto lo siento Esme me conto _–¿Desde cuando mi madre conoce a Esme?-_ Ay cariño me diste un susto muy fuerte con lo del accidente ¿Sabes?... Ahora cuéntame de ese chico Edward, el que te cuido _–Se escucharon ruidos extraños-_ Bueno Bellita te debo dejar pero no te vayas a hacer la desentendida y apenas puedas me llamas, te amo hijita _–Colgó y yo no pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran, sé que mi madre era como una chica muy joven pero era mi madre a pesar de todo, a pesar de que la haya dejado allí en Phoenix, pero no estaba sola.

-Bella, cariño ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Esme abrazándome maternalmente.

-Nada solo mi madre me llamo, solo eso- Alice se unió al abrazo y me limpio una cuantas lagrimas que caían por mis mejillas.

-Se que no somos tus padres ni tus hermanos Bella, pero te queremos como una mas de la familia- Dijo Esme.

-Para mi tu eres mi hermana- Dijo Alice mirándome con una sonrisa comprensiva la cual logro que otra lagrima bajara por mi mejilla- Además tienes a Emmet- Y logro hacerme reír.

-Llegue- Edward asomo su cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de Alice.

** ¿Qué tal? ¡Espero que les guste! Recuerden lo que escribo es para ustedes… He actualizado dos veces hoy tal vez lo hagan tres jajaja. Aquí todo es una odisea debido a las elecciones ¿Quién va a ganar? ¿Quién va a perder? Yo no voto pero soy voluntaria jajaja. Mil gracias a quienes les dieron followers y favorites… Los adoro.**

** Siempre sacándome risas con tus comentarios Debii Hale es un placer que te gusten… Tienes el permiso de maldecir a Tanya jajajajajaja espero ¡Especialmente que te haya gustado el capitulo!**

** Recuerden que mi historias son para ustedes y lo que más me anima son sus reviews ¡Los quiero mucho y un besoo! Nos leemos pronto…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos de mi invención la historia es total y completamente mía.**

* * *

**-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-S IEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIE MPRE-SIEMPRE-**

**CAPITULO XI:**

**Edward POV:**

Vi a Bella llorando cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación de Bella y de una vez me sentí mal ¿Estaría ella llorando por mi culpa?.

-Bella yo…- Ella me miro como si fuera de otro planeta, de nuevo.

-Edward tranquilízate luego hablamos- Me dijo y con esto Alice se paro y me saco de la habitación como una peste.

Me acosté en mi habitación pensando en que haría, estaba en serios problemas, no yo pero si mi interior mi alma si es que tenia. Bella mi dulce Bella sufriría supiera la verdad. Bella mi dulce Bella me hacia enamorarme cada día más, con su sonrisa pura, su ojos chocolates, su hermoso cabello, su piel de porcelana, sus labios y suaves pero sobre todo su personalidad ¿Cómo no amarla? Entonces caí en uno de los mejores sueños.

Me desperté después de estar sumido en unos de los mejores sueños de mi vida, aun sentía a Bella entre mis brazos con sus manos en mi cabello y sus labios junto a los míos. No podía dejar de pensar en ella… Era tan hermosa y única. Unos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta y entro Esme.

-Edward no tienes que hacerlo- Dijo mirándome con ternura.

-Tengo que hacerlo sino de que serviría el tiempo perdido-

-Cariño no, no serviría de nada, sino tendrías que ser infeliz y casarte con ella por un simple capricho suyo… Tú amas a Bella no a Tanya. Bella es simple, humilde, tímida, cariñosa, amable, señoritaa, todo lo contrario a Tanya quien es interesada, sifrina pero más que todo es una perr… No, ella es más que eso. Edward tú no la amas- Y con esto salió y cerró la puerta.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Necesitaba ayuda de Alice urgente.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Había pasado una semana desde mi caída de las escalera y ya me encontraba mucho mejor, ya podía caminar aunque aun tenía el brazo derecho enyesado, lo que me permitía dejar de escribir en clase y eso me alegraba… Desde el beso con Edward no había podido dirigirle la palabra, el siempre estaba con Tanya y las animadoras.

Yo deje de sentarme con los Cullen y mi hermano porque me sentía incomoda, a pesar de que tendría que vivir con ellos durante un tiempo. Mi mesa en el almuerzo era con chicos agradables y buenos amigos, Ángela era una chica tímida pero muy buena, Jessica era la extrovertida del grupo y se la pasaba tras Mike el cual estaba siempre tras mí, lo que causaba que riera. Edward a veces me miraba y sonreía pero no me dirigía la palabra.

Estábamos almorzando y yo me levante a buscar una manzana pero al intentar tomarla se me resbalo y Edward la recogió, me la entrego y me miro con tristeza, cosa que no comprendí.

-¡Bella!- Grito Alice y Emmet desde su mesa. Yo me dirigí con cautela y los chicos me miraban.

-Hola- Los salude a todos, ya me estaba separando de mis amigos con el encuentro de Edward, Rosalie se levanto y me abrazo y Alice salto y se abalanzo sobre mi.

-Adivina Bells- Dijo Alice.

-Mmm… ¿Qué?-

-Tontita Mike te está mirando siempre- Dijo Rosalie, ¿Ahora a que venía eso?- Es una buena estrategia para darle celos a Edward-

-¡Rosalie! ¿Te das cuenta que Jasper y Emmet están escuchando?-

-Exacto ellos nos van a ayudar- Dijo Alice.

Yo los mire como si fueran de otro mundo y ellos rieron.

-Chicas, no entiendo que quieren hacer, si Edward tiene novia y ella le gusta, además el no es nada para mí-

-¿No lo es Bella? ¿Segura que no?- Dijo Emmet y lo mire tan pequeño como una hormiga.

-Segura, oso frontino- Dije y él me dio una mirada de aquellas que dicen si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría bajo tierra. Emmet odiaba que le dijera oso y mas frontino.

-Miss. Torpecita- Dijo Emmet.

-Osito tonto-

-Pálida boba-

-Grandulón estúpido-

-Castaña…-

-¡Emmet!- Grito Rosalie y yo me reí al ver la cara de Emmet – ¡Bella!- Era el turno de Emmet de reírse. -¿Piensas reírte?- Y Emmet movió la cabeza de manera negativa con ojos asustados y yo me iba a reír- ¿Tu también Bella?- Mi turno de asustarme entonces sonó la campana.

-No vemos todos en mi cuarto apenas salgamos, Edward tiene una cita con Tanya- Dijo Alice.

-Todos a clase ¡Ahora!- Ordeno Rose y todos se levantaron y salimos a clases marchando rápido mientras el resto de los alumnos nos miraban extraños y la generala Rosalie les dirigió una mirada y siguieron el ejemplo.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¡Digan que sii! ¿Qué tal el carácter de Rose? Pobre Emmet.**

**Mil disculpas por no actualizar ayer este capítulo, es que todo era una odisea, bueno dejemos de hablar de mi.**

**¡Debii Hale tus comentarios siempre haciéndome reír, espero te guste este capítulo! Me agrada que comentes me hace reír jajaja… ¡Aunque por favoor no me mates por no haber actualizado ayer!**

**¡Gracias a quienes le dieron favorites y followers! ¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS QUIERO SABER SI LES GUSTA LAS HISTORIAA! Por favor comenten que tal va… Recuerden lo hago más por ustedes que me satisfacen al saber que les gusta… Un beso los quiero y ¡Espero sus reviews!**

**Ikii02**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos de mi invención la historia es total y completamente mía.**

* * *

**-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-S IEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIE MPRE-SIEMPRE-**

**CAPITULO XI:**

**Bella POV: **

Salimos de clase y Alice me empujo hasta su carro resplandeciente y encendió la radio en la cual se estaba dando la canción de Florida Wild One y comenzamos a cantarla, poco después Rose se sentó en el asiento de atrás y Emmet en su Jeep junto con Jasper.

Nosotras íbamos cantando cuando paso Tanya en el asiento del copiloto y grito con todas sus fuerzas en la salida del estacionamiento, lugar donde todos se reúnen a la salida.

-¡BELLA ES UNA PERRA!- Y mis ojos se aguaron cuando todos me pitaron, Edward me miro y acelero… No había dicho nada ¡Edward no había dicho nada para defenderme! Pensé que me quería.

-Es que no se pueden meter en sus vidas y dejar un chisme- Grito Rosalie y todos se callaron, me estaba dando cuenta que Rose tenia gran autoridad ante todos los estudiantes, Alice retrocedió y giro de manera que hizo a todos retroceder y con esto acelero directo a la mansión Cullen.

Yo no podía evitar que mis lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas. A mí no me importaba que me había hecho Tanya y todo lo que su bocota decía, pero Edward, el chico que me dio mi primer beso… ¡No había dicho nada para defenderme!...

Siempre yo con mi mala suerte, pero esto era demasiado, esto me sacaba de mis casillas, preferiría estar en Phoenix como la rarita que soy y no volver a verle la cara a esos estúpidos narcisistas…

Llegamos a la mansión Cullen y Rosalie al igual que Alice me sostuvieron las manos para entrar, el Volvo estaba fuera.

-Vamos a mi cuarto Bella- Dijo Alice y pasamos como rayos al segundo piso y al cuarto de Alice.

-El… El no… d-dijo na-nada ¡Alice! El no dijo nada- Decia yo entre los sollozos que profería mi boca.

-Llegamos- Entro Jasper solo… Completamente solo.

-¿Y Emmet?- Pregunto Rose a mi lado.

* * *

**Edward POV:**

Tanya había ido al centro comercial por unas joyas mientras yo venia antes de nuestra cita a casa.

-¡Maldito!- Emmet me tomo con ambas manos de la camiseta- ¿Cómo te atreves a no decir nada? ¡Es mi hermano idiota!-

-¡Emmet ¿Qué rayos querías que dijera? ¡Tú sabes lo que pasa!-

-Es mi hermana Edward. ¡Y tú la amas!-

-No puedo Emmet, no puedo- Entonces Emmet golpeo mi nariz con fuerza.

-¡Ya no importa! Yo mañana me voy a Phoenix- Dijo Bella desde las escaleras. Emmet la miro con preocupación y yo estuve a punto de correr hacia ella y pedirle perdón…

-No Bella, no pudes- Dijo Emmet.

-Si puedo, ya llame a mamá, es mejor que ser aquí una…-Y su voz se corto.

Lagrimas incipientes bajaban por las mejillas de Bella, ella no debía dejarse llevar por un simple comentario. Alice, Rose y Jasper bajaron las escaleras corriendo y tomaron a Bella.

-Bella no te puedes ir así como así- Dijo Alice- Yo se que hablaste con tu madre pero no me dejes hermanita- Alice ya estaba llorando y Jasper la abrazo.

-Bella toma conciencia, aquí también tienes una familia no importa lo que el idiota de Edward haya hecho ni lo que la hueca de Tanya diga- Dijo Jasper, por primera vez ofendiendo a una mujer…

-Chicos yo…-

-¡No Bella! No tomes las cosas por la tangente- Dijo Rosalie exasperada –Se que apenas te conozco pero eres mi amiga Bells- Rosalie ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas y Emmet corrió a abrazarla. De mi nariz salía sangre y yo la sostuve, el dolor del golpe no era nada comparado con lo que sentiría si Bella se fuera, no podía estar pasándome esto, no por Tanya.

* * *

**Juju ¿Les gustoooo? Digan que si pero háganlo por medio de sus reviews… Mil gracias a quienes le han dado followers y favorites.**

**Debii Hale gracias por tenerme compasión, y me sigues haciendo reír con tus reviews, espero que te guste este capítulo porque SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE- Me haces reír con tus comentarios. ¡En fin un besote te cuidas! ¡Sigue comentando! Se que es corto, pero es importante :D**

**¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON ANSIAS ESO ES LO QUE ME ALEGRA COMENTEEEN!.. Un beso y nos leemos pronto.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos de mi invención la historia es total y completamente mía.**

* * *

**-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-S IEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIE MPRE-SIEMPRE-**

**Bella POV:**

Acomode mis maletas en la mansión Cullen, Edward no estaba desde temprano en la noche y a decir verdad a nadie le hacía falta, yo lloraba desde la tarde…

Alice lloraba conmigo, Rose golpeaba una almohada mientras Emmet una pared de rabia, Jasper consolaba a Alice y sus padres estaban haciendo una cena. Yo no podía dejarlos sufriendo pero era difícil no irme, solo esto me pasaba a mí. Probablemente aquí tenga una familia pero yo…

-¡Bella!- Gritaron por la ventana del cuarto de Alice y yo me asome.

-Dios- Susurraron Alice y Rose a la vez al ver a semejante chico abajo.

-¡Alex! ¿Qué haces ahí?- El chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules resplandecientes sonrio con sus dientes blancos resplandecientes.

-Te extrañaba- Alex había sido un primo bastante lejano, el cual siempre estaba tras de mí, con rosas y cartas hermosas, era el primer chico que estuviera así conmigo y me agradara; a decir verdad era inmensamente guapo, con sus cabellos algo rizados y sus ojos ardientes.

-¡Oh por Dios está lloviendo! ¡Ya te abro!- Y baje corriendo las escaleras a abrirle.

-Cariño ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Esme mirándome desde la cocina.

-¡Alex llego!- Grité emocionada.

Abrí la puerta y ¡vaya! Que este chico había cambiado, su cuerpo ya no era flacucho, más bien estaba bien proporcionado, estaba guapísimo.

-¡Alex!- Salte a sus brazos riendo de felicidad, por fin olvide a Edward. Alex basaba mis cabellos y su pelo goteaba mi cuerpo, pero no me importaba porque estaba Alex.

-Te extrañe tanto Bellita- Suspiro alegre mientras Alice y Rose lo miraban boca abiertas.

-Emmm… ¡Yo soy Alice!- Salto ella a abrazarnos o más bien abrazarlo.

-Y yo Rosalie- Rose tomo su mano con fuerza.

-¡Oh y Yo Emmet!- Bajo Emmet con voz de chica, mala imitación de hecho.

-¡Primo!-

Esme y Carlisle reían viendo la escena junto a Jasper, las chicas ya babeaban por él.

-Alex antes que nada debo contarte que ¡Rosalie es mi novia!- Grito Emmet y todos rieron menos Rose quien le profirió un golpe en el brazo –Ouch-

-Si lo soy y tengo derecho a golpearte, ya sabes porque te quiero te doy- Y todos reimos fuertemente.

-Por cierto yo estoy soltera- Comento Alice seductoramente y causaba risa.

-Pero si padres- Replico Carlisle y todos proferimos una gran carcajada y Alice frunció el ceño.

-Alice yo solo tengo ojos para Bella- Dijo Alex y todos se quedaron boquiabierta incluyéndome con un fuerte sonrojo.

-Lastima que tiene hermano y te da la bendición para llevarla a una cita- Y ahí fui yo quien golpeo en la espinilla a Emmet –Esa me dolió- Yo me encogí de hombros mirándolo inocentemente.

Todos nos sentamos en el sillón a hablar y ¡resulta que Alex se mudo a Forks!. Esa noche fue amena, llena de risas y diferentes tipos de golpes para Emmet.

-¡Ay!-

-Emmet yo ya soy como tu madre- Dijo Esme y no pudimos evitar reír.

-Y yo como tu hermana- Y Alice lo golpeo.

-Oh y yo tu novia- Siguió Rose.

-Adivina yo soy tu hermana- Lo golpee.

-Yo tu primo-

-Yo casi tú hermano- Dijo Jasper.

-Y yo tú casi padre- Y Carlisle lo golpeo y Emmet casi chilló.

-Tenían que ser mi familia- Y más vale y no porque todos nos paramos y le hicimos cosquillas, a que no sabían que el osito era muy cosquilludo y más en la pancita.

Luego todos cenamos entre risas y yo me fui a dormir, estaba muy cansada de ese día.

-Bella- Susurro Alex desde mi puerta –Ven-

Yo me levante y baje, allí estaba Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmet, y yo los miraba con cara extrañada.

-Bella se que soy tu casi primo, pero te conozco bien y te quiero, solo deberías darme una oportunidad de demostrarte quien soy de verdad y cuanto te quiero, tu no me has visto bien, no has querido verme pero solo te pido una oportunidad Isabella Swan ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Y yo simplemente pensé en Edward, esto le enseñaría.

-Acepto, no iré a Phoenix- Y él me beso lentamente expresando su cariño con un lento baile.

-Gracias- Susurro en mi oído y me hizo estremecer mientras todos aplaudían felices y se acercaban a abrazarnos.

* * *

**¡Hey! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿ESTUBO BIEN? Espero que si. Un millón y mil gracias a quienes le dan favorites y followers a mi historia, recuerden que lo hago por ustedes.**

**PazCollen se que no es el chico exacto pero aquí traje a uno para salvar a Bella jajaja gracias por comentar ¡Te invito a seguirlo haciendo!**

**Debii Hale Bien hecho que Emmet lo golpeo ¿e? Espero te guste el capítulos… Besos a amabas y se cuidan ¡Sigan comentando!**

**¡Por favor comenten! Un beso a todos y nos leemos pronto…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos de mi invención la historia es total y completamente mía.**

**-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-S IEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIE MPRE-SIEMPRE-**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Dormí muy amenamente, sin ningún tipo de sueño solo oscuridad, oscuridad placentera. Me levante y me puse una blusa fresca rosa claro, un jean y mis converse de jean.

-Bella cariño- Se escucho a través de la puerta – Se está haciendo tarde y el desayuno ya está listo.

-Gracias Esme… Ya estoy lista- Dije después de pasarme un peine rápidamente por el cabello y tomar una chaqueta de jean, Para seguidamente bajar corriendo las escaleras y ¡Vaya! No me caí… Y si que pensé tarde porque ya estaba cerca del suelo.

-Ejem- Dijo una voz masculina.

-Eee… Hola Alex- Dije sonriendo completamente sonrojada.

-Bella… Novia- Susurro y me puso de pie –Definitivamente bella hoy como siempre- Me quito un mechón de pelo que caía por mi frente la cual beso dulcemente.

-Gracias tu también estas muy bien- Y de verdad que se veía muy pero muy bien, su camisa azul hacía notar sus abdominales a la perfección y ese jean… ese jean le quedaba muy bien, además traía una botas negras y unos lentes oscuros ya por encima de sus cabellos. Me senté en el comedor y agarre una tostada, pero mi sorpresa fue el no ver a Edward ahí, yo esperaba que hubiese llegado y que se diera cuenta que no me había hecho tanto daño, que podía seguir sin él.

-¡Bells Bellita Bellitita Bellota!- Gritó Emmet desde la cocina -¡El primo es mi cuñado! ¡Oh adivina van a tener un futuro de primos!-

-Esa no te salió Emmet- Dijo Alice –Hola Bells, hola Alex ¿Cómo están?- Dijo dando saltitos, esa enana tenia resortes.

-Bien Alice gracias ¿Y usted como se encuentra?- Dijo besando la mano de Alice como todo un caballero.

-Oh… Me alegro, bien gracias… Bellii cuida de el- Susurro lo último.

-Yo soy quien tiene que cuidar de Bella, Alice- Dijo Alex y yo me sonrojé.

-Hola- Jasper y Rosalie dijeron a la vez entrando a la casa, eran tan perfectos que yo me sentía un extraterrestre en una mansión tan perfecta, con personas perfectas.

-Mi amor- Emmet abrazo a Rose y la beso, entonces me sentí ajena a aquello.

-¿Cómo estas cariño?-

-Perfectamente mientras este entre tus brazos- Oh rayos…

-Emmet no te sobrepases mucho- Dijo Jasper mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien-

-Aah por favor- Dijo Rose quejándose.

Alice salió corriendo y abrazo a Jasper quien la miro extrañado.

-Hola Jasper… Lo siento era el abrazo para Rose ¡Ustedes se parecen muchos!- Estaba completamente sonrojada y Jasper la tomo por los hombros y la abrazo.

-No me quejo- Entonces su teléfono sonó, el miro la pantalla y contesto frunciendo el ceño –Hola amor… Perfecto… ¿Todos? ¡¿Segura?!... Está bien yo les digo te amo- Jasper tiro un beso por el teléfono y colgó, Alice se separo de él y llego a mi lado.

-Es increíble- Me susurro –Como alguien así puede estar con alguien… hueca- Sus ojitos parecían de corderito a medio morir.

-¿Alice quieres irte con nosotros?- Y yo mire a Alex confusa.

-Tengo un carro Bella, un Mustang negro- Y yo tenía platos por ojos.

-¡Si yo voy con ustedes!- Alice grito y nos arrastró hasta el bello carro, Alex me abrió la puerta y dejo que Alice pasara primero y yo me subi.

-Andando- Dijo Alex y yo sonreí, el andaba a una velocidad normal.

-¡Acelera!- Exclamo Alice y palideci, como una orden Alex presiono el acelerador y yo cerré los ojos.

-Bella llegamos cariño- Alex me tomo de la mano y yo mire a mi alrededor, las chicas babeaban por Alex, pero mi esfuerzo era ver a Edward quien no estaba en ningún lado, Tanya estaba con Kate, quien se dirigió a Jasper y Alice la fulmino con la mirada a pesar de que no la estuviera viendo.

Tanya se acerco a un chico cuando me vio y apenas lo hizo lo beso, esa chica era de todo menos decente.

-Bella yo voy a pasar por dirección- Y me dio un corto beso.

Yo entre antes de que Alice se diera cuenta y vi como Tanya sonreía mientras me veía entrar. No había nadie en los pasillos así que fui al baño de chicas para llamar a Renee, entrando al baño mire a todos lados y no había nadie, solo una cabina entonces no preste atención.

Estaba buscando Renee en mis contactos y oí el chirrido de la cabina al abrirse, pero hice como si nada cuando de un fuerte tirón me tomaron de las mano y golpearon contra el vidrio del espejo, el cual se rompió y me corte toda, yo asustada no podía ni gritar, mi teléfono cayó al piso y yo mire la cara del quien me estaba lastimando; tenía un pasamontaña y sus ojos estaban descubiertos, azules, azul intenso.

-¿Dónde está Edward?- Yo estaba callada, así que él me golpeo fuertemente en la cara y mi labio sangraba -Responde zorra ¡Donde esta!-

-Yo… Yo n-no l-lo sé- Tomo mi cabello y de el tiró fuertemente haciendo que volviera a golpearme con el vidrio ya roto, mis lagrimas bajaban con fuerza por mis mejillas -¡Me lastimas!- Grite con dolor al sentir que apretaba sus manos alrededor de mis muñecas.

-Oh ¿Te duele?... Lo lamento, pero tú eres la culpable de esto- La voz del chico se distorsionaba. Para mi alegría y calma sonó la campana –La próxima será con más dolor- Susurro y se fue.

Yo resbale al suelo y no pude hacer más que llorar mientras sostenía mis manos contra mi pecho.

-¿Bella?... ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Bella!- Alice corrió y se arrodillo a mi lado manchandose de sangre -¡Alex Emmet Rosalie Jasper alguen ayuda!- Entonces todos entraron corriendo-

-¿La conseguiste?- Pregunto Alex.

-¡Bella!- Todos gritaron y se arrodillaron a mi lado, las chicas estaban llorando y los chicos tenían sus ojos cristalinos.

* * *

**Holaa… Suplico su perdón ¡No me maten! Se que tarde una eternidad pero estuve ocupada, pero fíjense lo que paso, ¡Les traje uno fuerte!**

**¿Quién creen que era el encapuchado? Dejenlo en sus reviews. Gracias a quienes les dieron followers y favorites.**

**Gracias mil gracias a: **

**Debii Hale ¡No me mates por favooor!, pues no creo que estaba con la bruja jajajaja. Y si eres mi lectora mas loca con reviews raros que SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SI EMPRE-SIEMPRE- Me hace reír y por eso te aprecio un beso y te me cuidas para que sigas leyendo ¡Espero tu review!**

**isa Kathe me parece que Bella demostró que era fuerte pero ahora vino fuerte ¡Epero tu review un beso!**

**¡Espero los reviews de todos ustedes, recuerden que los hago por ustedes! Besososososososos y un abrazote…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos de mi invención la historia es total y completamente mía.**

**-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-S IEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIE PRE-SIEMPRE-**

* * *

**Edward POV:**

Llegue a Londres en menos de lo que esperaba, camine con la cabeza gacha por el aeropuerto, no le había dicho a nadie de mi venida a ver a mis tíos Edward Masen y Elizabeth Masen quienes me brindaron gran apoyo a mi tanto como a mi hermanita.

-Taxi- Grite y subí al auto donde un señor de piel clara me miraba por el retrovisor cada tanto.

-Llegamos-

-Cuanto es señor- Pregunte.

-Para ti nada pequeño Cullen- Y entonces arranco el carro dejándome confundido.

Toque la puerta y mi tía la abrió con una sonrisa radiante, sus cabellos eran de un color cobre muy parecido al mío y sus ojos verdes un poco más claros; mi tío bajo las escaleras en forma de caracol y se acerco a abrazarme, todos decían que yo era su réplica, que yo parecía más hijo de ellos que de mis padres.

-¡Edward!- Mi tía beso mi frente –Oh cariño hace tanto que no vienes ¡Mírate eres un pequeño hombrecito!-

-No digas tonterías amor, el ya es todo un hombre- Dijo mi tío dándome un abrazo.

-Igual a su padre- susurró mi tía a su esposo lo cual yo logre escuchar, a decir verdad tenía una gran capacidad para escuchar.

-Ven Edward- Mi tío me indico mi habitación, seguía igual que hace siete años.

-Gracias tío- Me acosté en la cama y encendí mi Ipod. Mi celular sonó de repente y gran sorpresa fue la mía al ver que era Bella ¿Qué le diría? No importaba yo contesté aun así.

_-¿Dónde está Edward?- _Se escuchaba una voz masculina, un sonido extraño como de algo romperse sonó _–Yo… Yo n-no l-lo sé-_ Bella mi dulce Bella, habían ido por ella _– ¡Me lastimas!-_ Grito ella con dolor y yo puse mis manos en puños _-_ _Oh ¿Te duele?... Lo lamento, pero tú eres la culpable de esto- _De nuevo la voz masculina _- La próxima será con más dolor-_

Colgué mi celular al instante… ¿Esto era lo que estaba causando yo? Era increíble que la persona que yo amo sufra físicamente porque no estoy con otra. Era increíble que hubiese sido un cobarde y viniera a ver a mis tíos dejando a todos sometidos a la furia de la Denali. Sé que yo elegí esto para salvar a un ser querido, pero ahora me voy por la vía mas cobarde ¿Pero… Hubiese hecho más daño quedándome allí? ¿Por qué lastimaban a Bella? ¿Qué hizo ella de malo? ¿Besarme? Eso no es malo.

-Cariño a comer- Toco mi tía- ¿Por qué lloras Edward?- Se acerco a mi preocupada, inconscientemente mis lagrimas habían bajado. Mi tía se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo mientras acariciaba mis cabellos con ternura- Ya pasara mi tierno niño, nada te vencerá. Es tu corazoncito quien debe manejar este problema amor- Ella beso mis cabellos y yo me dormí a su lado, llorando.

Me desperté ya en la madrugada, mi tía se había ido. Sabía que algo se aproximaba, no serio bueno. Me levante y encendí mi lamparita que tenia aquí desde niño con la figura de Buzz Lightyear de Toy Story recuerdo que la de Alice era de La Sirenita Ariel. Saque papel y un lapicero de tinta negra y comencé a escribir con todo el amor del mundo.

_Querida Bella:_

* * *

**Bella POV:**

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Me pregunto Alice al lado de mi cama, traia una bandeja con panqueques y jugo de naranja.

-Si gracias Alice, solo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza- Res ponde yo tocándome la frente. Carlisle me había revisado y no fue nada grave solo unas cortaditas y bastante sangre, lo único fue el chichón que dejo en mi frente el golpe, pero nada porque preocuparse.

-Ah sí, papá me dijo que te diera esta pastilla porque probablemente amanecerías con algo de dolor en la cabeza- Alice me paso la bandeja y yo me tome la pastilla para seguidamente comenzar a comerme un panqueque.

-Veamos tele, me dieron permiso para cuidarte, Emmet no pudo porque hoy presentaba una evaluación y Alex tenía que ir ya que por ser el nuevo no podía faltar, Jasper y Rose presentaban con Emmet y eso me lleva a decir que soy yo quien te cuida- Dijo sonriente y puso una serie y se sentó a mi lado a comer.

-Sabes Ali, siempre tengo mala suerte pero ahora ha empeorado, siento que fue como si todo esto me trajera mala suerte, como si yo nunca fui hecha para nada especial- Le dije con la cabeza gacha y Alice me miro con tristeza.

-¿Y yo no soy nada bueno?- Me pregunto.

-Claro que lo eres Ali, eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana- Y la abrace con todo el cariño que le tenía, nunca había sido buena mostrando mis sentimientos, pero con Alice yo hacia lo que nunca me había gustado, Alice era mi hermana del alma.

-Jaja tu eres mi hermana Bella- Y me volvió a abrazar.

-¿Quieres un panqueque?-

-¡Siiiiiii!- Y agarro un panqueque.

Toda la tarde vimos películas, series y comimos de todo.

-Hey mira mira Bella- Alice me agarro del brazo para que viera su mensaje de texto.

_Alex: _

_¿Alice como esta mi novia? Estoy preocupado_

_Alice:_

_Esta en emergencia, hace poco sufrió un pre infarto._

Yo le pegue a Alice fuertemente en el brazo

-¿Estas loca?- Le dije y Alice soltó una carcajada.

_Alex: _

_¿Cómo? Eso es imposible Alice voy saliendo… Espérame, dile que aguante que voy en camino que la amo muchísimo desde que la vi ¡Oh por Dios Alice ella es una luchadora no puede morir._

_Alice:_

_Jajajajajajajajajajaja bobo caíste Bella está viendo pelis conmigo._

_Alex:_

_Alice Cullen ve rezando porque estas me las pagas…_

-¿Qué tal? ¿Quién dijo que tu novio no te quiere?-

-Alice ve rezando para que tengas una muerte rápida, porque cuando llegue Alex le animare a que sea lenta- Alice soltó una fuerte carcajada y salió corriendo del cuarto.

-I LOVE YOU- Grito desde las escaleras y fue mi turno de soltar una carcajada.

* * *

**Holaaaa… ¿Les gusto? **

**Mil gracias a quienes les dieron followers y favorites, así como a aquellos que están leyendo. Ustedes son mi inspiración.**

**Debii Hale: Lo de Alex fue porque todos la estaban buscando por eso la pregunta. Y si lo eres mi lectora más loca jajaja. Te regalo la masacre del encapuchado jajajajajajaja. Aquí tienes para que veas donde estaba Edward. Sigue comentando. Espero te guste el capitulo ¡Besos y te cuidas para que sigas leyendo!**

**Espero que a todos les haya gustado el capitulo ¡Dejen sus reviews! Ustedes son mi inspiración… Un beso y abrazo ¡Se me cuidan!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos de mi invención la historia es total y completamente mía.**

**-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-S IEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIE MPRE-SIEMPRE-**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

-¡Llegamos!- Se oyó el grito de Emmet desde la entrada y Esme sonrió. Había estado en la cocina ayudando a Esme a preparar unas cotufas acarameladas para cuando llegaran los chicos, ya que teníamos planeada una tarde y noche de cine. Alice mientras había estado comprando muchas películas para tener muchas opciones, debido a los diferentes gustos de todos.

-Hermanita de mi corazón- Emmet me abrazo tan delicadamente como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana.

-Emmet, no estoy tan débil- Le dije y lo abrace fuertemente.

-Aja ¿Entonces crees que eso es un abrazo?-

-Ni se te ocurra Emmet- Entro Alice y quito a Emmet de mi lado de un jalón –Ella está mejor, pero eso no significa que la debes maltratar-

-Pero ella-

-Nada de peros- Y con esto finalizo la discusión de estos dos, eran tan parecidos.

Nos sentamos en la sala y prendimos la TV, Alice puso un gran paquete de películas en la mesita y Emmet fue el primero en pararse a verlas.

-¡Ah por favor! Todas son de chicas- Exclamo Emmet desparramándose en el sillón. Alex agarro mi mano con ternura y me la beso, tomo mis cabellos y sonrió.

-¿Sabes lo que me hizo Alice en el instituto?- Y Alice como cosa extraña agarro un manojo de palomitas y nos las lanzo encima.

-No empiecen- Dijo y le dio un coquito a Alex.

-¡Esme!- Grito Emmet- Aparte de que compraron películas de chicas ahora lanzan las palomitas como si yo no comiera- Hizo un puchero.

-Tranquilo cariño aquí tienes tus palomitas- Esme le tendió a mi querido hermano un gran recipiente de palomitas. Era increíble que este chico comiera el triple que un hombre normal, sino fuera por el ejercicio el pobre seria un obeso.

-Oigan ¿Qué les parece si ponemos una película de terror?- Opino Jasper y Alice lo miraba como si fuera un Dios.

-Por mi esta perfecto- Dijo Alice hipnotizada.

-Que mas da- Dijo Rose y Esme asintió al igual que yo, entonces Emmet me miro feo.

A media película Emmet me agarro un brazo y me tiro del sillón en el que estaba con Alex para que me sentara junto a él. Emmet siempre le había dado terror estas películas, no las soportaba y me causaba gracias que alguien con semejante tamaño le tuviera tanto miedo a estas películas. Detrás de nosotros Alex reía y Rosalie y Alice se levantaron silenciosamente de sus lugares, esas dos picaras iban a darle un susto de muerte a Emmet. Justo en la parte en la que la chica grito con terror Alice y Rose se abalanzaron sobre mi pobre hermano con las manos llenas de crema de maní, para que se sintiera pegajoso. Emmet grito con todas sus fuerzas y todos soltamos una gran carcajada.

-¿Cómo se atreven?- Dijo Emmet con un puchero –Ay pequeño demonio ya me la pagaras y en cuanto a ti amor…-Rose le dirigió una mirada a mi pobre hermano- no importa, aun así te sigo queriendo.

-¿Y a mí sino me quieres? Rose eso es trampa a mi si me las cobraran- Dijo Alice y se sentó con fingido dolor –Me duele aquí- Señaló su corazón.

-Oigan chicos Kate viene en camino, me dijo que estaba sola ¿Les molesta?- Dijo Jasper y todos con una pequeña excepción hicimos un gesto negativo, mientras que Alice se cruzo de brazos y sonó el timbre, Jasper se levanto a abrir la puerta y paramos la película.

-Jaspy- Dijo Kate y como cosa rara lo beso en toda la cara de Alice.

-Kate querida, pasa- Dijo Esme y Alice el volteo a mirar mientras ella se encogía levemente de hombros.

-Hola Kate ¡Que alegría me da verte! Hoy vienes más pasada de moda que es un gran ejemplo para la sociedad hueca- Dijo Alice mirándola desafiante.

-Oh yo estoy más alegre Alice ¡Pero qué impresionante que digas eso y andes con una chica como Bella!- Oh esa chica estaba en arena movediza y ahora se iba a hundir.

-Claro Kate pero todo está en tu personalidad cosa que tú no tienes- Dijo Alice

-Además, Kate porque no corres con las huecas y les enseñas modales. Antes de decir algo mírate en un espejo, querida, porque tu estas mucho peor que yo- Dije y me levante de mi puesto. Jasper no hacía más que mirar la escena con impresión.

-Jasper vámonos ya- Dijo Kate –Esta familia es un asco-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves Kate? Si no lo sabías esta es mi familia y por una simple chica no la voy a cambiar ¿Oíste?- Dijo Jasper y todos lo aplaudimos.

-Me voy pero aun sigues con la invitación- Dijo Kate y cerro de un portazo.

-Jasper- Dijo Alice y Jasper la miro como si la odiara.

-Nunca Alice… Nunca pensé que fueras más ridícula que ella- Dijo y Jasper se fue dejándonos a todos impresionados por su reacción, Alice intento ir tras él pero Emmet la halo del brazo.

-No Alice, espera a que las aguas de calmen- Le dijo y Alice comenzó a llorar.

Toda la noche estuve con Alice, a quien inconscientemente se le bajaban las lágrimas.

-Yo… Yo lo quiero Bella- Decía mientras lloraba, yo suspiré mientras peinaba sus cabellos -¿Yo soy ridícula?-

-No, para nada. Eres la chica más original que conozco y eso no es ser ridícula-

-Pero Bella, Jasper me lo dijo… Voy a hacer lo que siempre debí Bella… Voy a olvidarlo, el será el amigo de mi hermano y yo lo ignorare- Dijo Alice y se tiro en su cama a dormir, yo me acosté a su lado y pensé… Pensé en Edward ¿Qué será de él? ¿Sera que no me quiere volver a ver?

Y me quede dormida pensando en dos colores… Azul intenso y verde esmeralda.

* * *

**Holaa ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien Pobre Alice.**

**Mil y un gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia. A quienes le han dado followers y favorites ¡Cuánto me animan!**

**Si les soy sincera, tengo pensada otra historia sobre Twilight pero el problema concurre en que no estoy segura en comenzar otra si ni siquiera he terminado esta ¿Ustedes creen que debería hacerla? Por favor díganme, que si ustedes quieren yo la hago, me lo dicen en sus reviews por favor.**

**Paz Collen: Creo que ya te diste cuenta de donde estaba el cornudo jajajaja. Gracias por comentar y un beso te cuidas y sigue leyendo.**

**Debii Hale: Intentare explicarme más. ¡Perdóname! Solo decía Debii no pensaba que te molestaría porque yo se que SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SI EMPRE-SIEMPRE Me lees jajaja espero te haya gustado el capitulo ¡Un beso y te cuidas para que sigas leyendo y comentando!**

**Un besooo grandísimo a ambas por comentar sigo esperando que comenten ¡Se cuidan!**

**Uuh sé que me estoy alargando mucho pero solo quería decirles que me digan si comienzo la otra historia o no porque ya tengo todo en mi locaa cabecita… ¡Bueno un beso se cuidan para que sigan leyendo pero lo principal es DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Los quiere: Ikii02**


	17. Chapter 17

**SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SI EMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEMPRE-SIEM PRE-SIEMPRE-**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Desperté mirando el techo; Alice yacía a mi lado con los ojos cerrados, lo que significaba que aún permanecía dormida. Me levanté con cuidado y agarré mis zapatos; antes de salir miré el reloj, el cual marcaba las 5:15am.

Todo el hogar estaba lleno de un silencio abrumador. Bajé las escaleras de puntillas, evitando hacer algún ruido, con cuidado salí de la casa y una ráfaga de viento me golpeó, haciendo que me estremeciera; enrollé mis brazos alrededor de mi torso y me molestó el hecho de no haber pensado en sacar un suéter para cubrirme del viento helado.

Caminé hasta pararme frente a la carretera, donde me quedé cuestionando ¿a dónde llegaría caminando? No me importó.

Empecé una larga caminata sin rumbo a lo largo de la carretera, el ulular del viento, el cantar de las aves y los sonidos que hacían los insectos, inundaban el ambiente. Pocas veces pasaba un auto por la carretera y yo miraba esperando ver un volvo plateado, pero de nada servía, pues en algún lugar remoto de mi conciencia sabía que él no iba a volver.

Comencé a caminar más rápido con cada paso que daba, hasta que simplemente corría a lo largo de la carretera como si estuviera huyendo de algo, pero la verdad era que si estaba huyendo de mis pensamientos, que cada vez me separaban de lo que soy y se acercaban tanto a Edward que era un delito el solo mencionarlo.

El sonar de mis pasos cada vez se aceleraba mas al igual que el palpitar de mi corazón, entonces vi un taxi pasar con las luces encendidas, estiré mi mano y grité para que parara; el taxi frenó y yo me monte apresuradamente extendiendo un billete que había sacado del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

El taxi se dirigió al lugar que le nombré y me dejó frente al instituto, donde yo exhausta me dirigí al único lugar que podría devolverlo a mi memoria.

Me adentré en el bosque y comencé a correr desesperadamente. Me caí una cantidad inimaginable de veces, pero me levantaba limpiando mis manos y seguía corriendo, golpeándome con ramas y ensuciándome, pero no me importó.

Frené el paso y me acerqué a la entrada del prado lentamente. Cuando sentí el olor de las flores cerré mis ojos fuertemente y respiré profundo entrando en el prado.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y observé el lugar, pero mi mirada se detuvo en la más bella figura que mis ojos habían presenciado. Había alguien sentado en la mitad del prado mirando al frente, ajeno a que yo lo estaba observando; el viento corría y movía su cabello suavemente. Yo me acerqué con sigilo y me senté a su lado. El me miró a los ojos por primera vez y sonrió de lado, yo le devolví la sonrisa; él me cubrió con sus brazos y me inundó de calor, yo me apoyé contra su pecho.

-El Crepúsculo va a comenzar- Susurró Edward contra mi cabello.

* * *

** ¡Holaa! Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo. Ruego que me perdonen por la tardanza, pero he estado de vacaciones y sé que debía dedicarle tiempo a la historia, pero para mí primero está mi familia y mis vacaciones son para estar con las personas que amo. De igual manera, les quiero aclarar que JAMÁS abandonaré mis historias porque lo tomo como un compromiso que tengo con ustedes.**

** Banny Cullen Masen: ¡Espero no quieras matarme pero antes hacerme sufrir por la tardanza! Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo ¡Edward regresò! Y eres la mejor lectora que alguien pueda tener :'D Cuídate y sigue leyendo mi fiel lectora jajajaja**

** Agradezco a todos los que le han dado favorites y followers, ustedes me hacen feliz ¡Espero sus reviews! Cuídense y continúen leyendo, porque planeo actualizar más rápido :D**


End file.
